I didn't just kiss her
by desperatemayie
Summary: Feeling depressed and alone because of her divorce with Adam, Katherine Mayfair starts to develops feelings towards a sick blonde neighbour who isn't reachable at all Inspired by the song I didn't just kiss her by Jen Foster


**Title: **I didn't just kiss her  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Katherine Mayfair/Lynette Scavo  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for Lemon  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Sadly, Desperate Housewives isn't mine. All credits goes to Marc Cherry and his wonderful crew. English is not my maternal langage so sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammar. I'm only do this for fun because I love writting and those characters are such inspiring.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Feeling depressed and alone because of her divorce with Adam, Katherine Mayfair starts to develops feelings towards a sick blonde neighbour who isn't reachable at all… Might be out of characters, just a little fantasy I had. Inspired by the song I didn't just kiss her by Jen Foster

Susan's annual spring barbecue party. She was wearing a wonderful blue and pink floral sundress. She was the queen of the party, just like always. One minute she was telling pretty good gay jokes to Bob and Lee and the other minute, she was telling Bree she suceed to made one of her book's receipes...after the 10th attempt. I was standing far behind her, sitting at a table on my own. No one was taking care of me, not one expect my second glass of red. For once, it didn't bug to not have all the attention. It gave me all the time for observing her quietly. Since a couple of days, I surprised myself to stare at her for a couple too long minutes...and liked it. I didn't know why I didn't notice how beautiful she was before... Maybe because of the wig and the scarf...Not a good excuse. Though that day her hair were awesome... In the light of the sunshine, they seemed even more brighter and blonde. You could tell where Penny took her shinny curly hair from... She didn't know how much she was sexy. That was turning me on even more... Don't ask me why I was turn on, I didn't even know myself. I just was. Maybe it was because of the way she was holding her glass of champagne. Delicately and gracefully. Or maybe it was because of the way her mascara were widening her percant blue eyes. Or yet the way her golden chain was perfectly in symetry with her breasts crack. Or the way her white high heels making her look taller and even more thinner. Just like a model. A natural model. A beauty that doesn't need a lot of make up to be gorgeous. Knowing her, I'm sure her lip gloss had a strawberry taste. Strawberry and champagne is always a winning combinaison... I didn't give a damn about how dirty my thoughts were guiding me. It was all her fault. The fault of her magnificient,puffy lips. They looked so delicious. The way she was bitting on it occasionnally was driving my little one track mind completely insane. I swore her lips were demandind something. They wanted to be touched,to be licked, to be bitting by other teeth... I kept observing her,too busy for pouring my empty glass. I prefered looking at her downing one glass by another. It was so sexy. I wanted to be the diziness who was growing on her...

The hours flew by and people slowly started to leave the barbecue. No one noticed I spent the whole time sitting on the same damn chair starring at her. As psycho as it sounds, she was occuping my whole mind and slowly the matter of her sex wasn't becoming a problem. A part of me always thought that you can't know if you're a lesbian if you never try it. Of course, that thought got pushed by the pression of my mother to find a great husband and raise a family, that's how I got wrapped in Wayne's world. After that, I was too busy taking care of Dylan and saving the appearances that I never thought about letting myself having a gay experience. But now that I'm on my own once again, nothing can stop me and, that evening, I knew I wanted Lynette Scavo to be my experiment...

- Katheerineeee!'' She walked to me, breathed on my ear before sitting next to me. ''Why a hottie like youuu spent all the party aloooone?''

- It's fine, I don't really feel like partying anyway.'' I slowly turned my head to her,looking at her maravellous lips.

- While I thiiink I did too much!'' She giggled,getting teasingly closer to me

- I can feel it...'' I swallowed, pretending to make a disgusted face because of her alcohol breath but in fact, I was trying to not enjoy our closeness too much

- I'm sorry for your divorce with Adaaaaam...and I'm ssssorrryyyyyy for bringing that up again'' She giggled again, running a hand on my knee who was shaking delightfully

- L-Lynette...That's...that's fine but I think you should go sleeping now...'' I slowly placed my hand on her shoulder and tapped it gently

- Sleeeeping? Out of the question, I am full of energy...'' She lift her hand higher, not knowing how much her touch were killing me...

- I-I thought I hear Tom saying that he wanted to go...''

- Yes and he's already gone but not me... '' She got even closer to me,her breasts touching my arm. I could already a burning wave of desire hitting on my core.

- Lynette...what...w-what are you d-doing...''

- I saw youuu...'' She started to singsong, running a finger on my arm. ''checking on me all night looooong...You had fun?''

- I...I didn't...'' I closed my eyes, feeling incredibly hot. I wanted to jump straight at her bones but Carlos and Gabby were still talking with Bob and Lee, a few inches from us...

- You so did and I must say...it was pretty sexy... I'm flattered'' And then, she started to bite gently on my earlobe.

I gasped gently when I heard and felt that. – Lynette…you are imagining things. I wasn't starring at you at all. You're drunk, you should go home.

You said it, I'm drunk. Don't you want to take advantage from that…

Lynette, have you lost your mind? You're my friend, a completely straight and married one.

And so are you…and it doesn't stop us from trying the experience…Just one time…'' She slowly brushed her forehead on mine, nuzzling her nose against my hair, laughing gently.

I swallowed hardly, finding it hard to control myself. ''What about Tom…you, you don't wanna be a cheater.

That's why God invents a-aaa-alcho-o-ooo-ool!'' She kept giggling,her fingernails still killing my thights. ''As long as you keep the secret, no one will get hurts…''

I couldn't really explain why but the second I heard her saying that, I felt my head nodding, unaware we had a little audience…

- HEY LYNETTE,WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER!'' said a drunk Carlos before getting whacked by an angry Gabby

- YOU'RE RIGHT CARLOS, WHY NOT?'' Lynette shouted back before winking at me and kissing me sweetly,tenderly... ''What about having a last drink at your place now that we made a man happy...'' She mumbled against my mouth as the only thing I could think about was that I didn't want her lips to ever leave mine.

So, as all the others guests finally left Susan's backyard, we quickly and subtly ran to my house, giggling like rebel teenagers.

- So...what do you want to drink...'' I stupidly ask as I walked into the kitchen ''I have some vodka, gin,whisky and of course red wine and hum...''

- I only want a Kathy on the rocks...''She whispered sensually on the back of my neck, placing her hands on my hips.

For the first seconds, I was speechless and motionless. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I had to snap my wirst a couple of times for being sure that her presence behind me wasn't just an illusion. When I realized it wasn't, I placed my hands on her hips and pressed my body thightly. Okay, she wasn't a dream. Oh God, she really wanted me. It was now or never... I couldn't give a fuck about her intoxicate state. I couldn't give a damn about Tom or her family. It was simply too enjoyable for letting go and being logical. Someone wanted to please me. Someone needed my body. It had been such a long time...

So I turned to her and kissed her passionately. Her lips were even more tasteful than a strawberry lipgloss... I pressed harder on hers. I pressed needily. I already wanted more. A lot more. Lynette smirked against my mouth,her hands travelling under my dress,caressing my thights fevershly. I moaned loudly,mocking her every gesture. Soon enough, her fingers found their path under my panties,teasing my wetness. So did mine. We kept rubbing each other feverishly, our tongues licking over our gums, her breathing getting heavier by the second. The tensions and the heat were unbearable and so good than when we both reached our climax, we got a bit dissapointed. It was too fast, too soon. Our whole bodies were already asking for more. This ache on my core couldn't be satisfied. Each time Lynette was pulling away, my ache was increasing. I needed her to stay as close to me as she could be. And thankfully, Lynette Scavo quickly got it. In a seductive smirk, she slided her fingers along my stomach and lingered them on my lips and into my mouth. I licked them looking at her with that sexy gleam shinning on my eyes.

Katherineeee Mayfair, I really enjoyed my experimentation…what about we continue our researches in your bed labotary.

Oh I can't agree more…'' I kissed her passionately, squeezing her hips as I brought her to my bedroom.

We kept having sex until our bodies couldn't take it anymore, too comfortably exhausted. We felt asleep like two lovers, her arms laying on my chest, her head on my neck. But I knew it won't last… I knew it was only a sort of one night stand. It had never happened if it wasn't because of the alcohol… As I stroke her hair, I knew that somehow she would regret it and leave my bed in a rush, as soon as she'll realize we're both wearing anything. But on the other hand, we had so much fun... She couldn't forget that so easily… Damn, I didn't just kiss her, I loved her...

But sadly, my first feelings were totally right… The days that followed that night were a perfect hangover cliche. She avoided my presence,even in poker games, she was clearing her throat constantly and stare at her cards when I was speaking. She made me feel like a total loser. I could understand that she didn't want to do it again, because of Tom and all...but what about me in that story? Of course I won't tell anyone. I am not an homewrecker, not even for getting a tiny bit of revenge. But she could at least show me some respect, tell me how she really found the experience, after realizing what she done. I knew she remembered all the sensations and somehow, wished to have them back. I didn't care if she was in denial. It wasn't a good excuse for ignoring me. Before we felt asleep, she swore she would stay, even though she would be shocked and awkardly surprised. Why did I fucking believe her. I am not such a fool usually. Why a part of me believed her when she promised me to stay for breakfast?

Because I didn't just kiss her, I am in love with her…

The End


End file.
